Die Hand des Königs (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Hand des Königs" (im Original: "The Hand of the King") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Legenden und Überlieferungen der siebten Staffel. Die Erzählung wird von Aidan Gillen, als Petyr Baelish gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Kleinfinger beschreibt die Erfolge und die Misserfolge von vergangenen Händen der Könige. Erzählung Petyr Baelish: Wovon der König träumt, baut die Hand des Königs, oder so sagen es die Könige, die Hände und Lords die sich wünschen Hand zu sein. Das Gemeine Volk sagt es etwas anderes: "Der König scheißt und die Hand wischt ab." Eine Tatsache ist, dass die meisten Könige es hassen zu herrschen. Wir sollten es ihnen nicht vorwerfen, ihre einzige Eignung ist Blut, daher sind sie natürlich vorsichtig vor einem Sitz der aus Klingen gemacht wurde. Es ist viel besser andere Männer zu finden, die an ihrer Stelle herrschen. Aber wie soll ein König sich seine Hand aussuchen? Familie? Ein König wählte seinen Bruder Prinz Maegor, ein Krieger der stolz und arrogant war. Maegor zeigte sich einverstanden die Nichte des Hohen Septons zu heiraten, um den Glauben und die Krone zu vereinigen, aber dann heiratete er heimlich eine zweite Frau in einer valyrischen Zeremonie und verband so kunstvoll Bigamie und Ketzerei. Als es bekannt wurde, war der König gezwungen Maegor ins Exil zu schicken und er wählte einen Septon als seine neue Hand. Aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Der König hatte seiner Familie vertraut und sein Bruder hatte eine Rebellion begonnen, die ihn seine Herrschaft und sein Leben kosten würde. Stärke? Als er gerade etwas mehr als ein Junge war, ersetzte Ser Kriston Kraut den legendären Ser Ryam Rothweyn in der Königsgarde und stieg bald auf zum Lord Kommandanten. Aber Ritter kennen nur eine Art einen Konflikt zu lösen. Als Prinz Aegons Vater starb, schlitzte Ser Kriston die Kehle eines Ratgebers auf, der Widerspruch gegen Aegons Erbfolge über den seiner Tante,Bei Aegons Rivalin handelt es sich nicht um seine Tante, jedoch um seine Halbschwester. Dies wird sowohl in der Serie als auch im animierten Kurzfilm "Der Tanz der Drachen" bestätigt. der gesalbten Erbin. Seine Tat, begeisterte den neuen König, Aegon den zweiten seines Namens, so sehr, dass er Ser Kriston zu seiner neuen Hand, in dem folgenden Bürgerkrieg, dem sogenannten Tanz der Drachen, ernannte. Weder Ser Kriston, noch der König, noch die Drachen der Targaryen würden ihn überleben. Vielleicht ist es daher keine Überraschung, dass der weiseste König in der Geschichte von Westeros, die klügste Entscheidung in Bezug auf seine Hand traf. Als Sohn eines einfachen Schmiedes hatte Septon Barth nur wenige Möglichkeiten in der Welt aufzusteigen und noch weniger, als seine Familie ihn als Kind an den Glauben übergab. Aber als königlicher Schriftwart beeindruckte Barth so sehr, dass der König, all seinen hochgeborenen Ratgebern zum Trotz, Barth den Septon zu seiner Hand machte. Vierzig Jahre voll Wohlstand folgten. So viel erreichte Barth, dass viele Lords und einfache Leute ihm Zauberei vorwarfen. Keine andere Erklärung konnten sie akzeptieren, für einen Mann ohne Blut oder Talent mit Waffen, denn was Barth hatte war seltener als beides: Einen scharfen Verstand. Jahre später gab es im Reich keinen schärferen Verstand als Lord Tywin Lennister, Hand des König Aerys II. Targaryen, oder wie ihn die Geschichte erinnert, der Irre König. Er sah Attentäter und Verschwörungen in jedem Schatten, hörte Geflüster in der Stille und verbrannte Männer lebendig, doch sein größter Wahnsinn war, Lord Twin zu vertreiben. Der Irre König stolperte über jeden Fehler seiner Vorfahren. Soldaten, Kriecher, Lords und sogar einen Alchemisten, vielleicht um die steigenden Ausgaben der Krone für Seefeuer zu retten. Unglücklicherweise rette es nicht seine Krone oder Dynastie Der neue König Robert wählte seinen Ziehvater Lord Jon Arryn als seine Hand. Die klügste Entscheidung die Robert jemals traf, nicht das es da viele Rivalen gab. Zu dumm, es erwies sich als so... tödlich. Lord Arryn war ein ehrenhafter Mann aus einer alten und stolzen Familie. Aber Ehre ist kein Schutz vor der Korruption der Hauptstadt, wie auch Lord Arryns Nachfolger Eddard Stark lernen musste. Möglicherweise ist die Hand des Königs eine misslungene Idee. Westeros braucht einen Herrscher der herrschen kann, der das wovon er träumt selbst baut. Ein König der sein eigenes Königreich nicht lenken kann ist kein König und eine Hand die wegwischt, was ein anderer Mann scheißt, ist ein Arsch. Auftritte Charaktere *Lord Jon Arryn *König Robert Baratheon *Lord Petyr Baelish *Prinz Maegor I. Targaryen *König Aenys I. Targaryen *Hoher Septon (Aufstand des Militärischen Ordens) *Lady Ceryse Hohenturm *Lady Alys Eggen *Königin Visenya Targaryen *König Aenys I. Targaryen *Septon Murmison *Ser Kriston Kraut *Ser Ryam Rothweyn *Lord Lyman Biengraben *Königin Viserys Targaryen *König Aegon II. Targaryen *Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen *Septon Barth *König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen *König Aerys II. Targaryen *Lord Tywin Lennister *Lord Owen Sonnwetter *Lord Jon Connington *Lord Qarlton Chelsted * Weisheit Rossart *Lady Lysa Arryn *Lord Eddard Stark *König Jon Schnee Häuser * Haus Baratheon * Haus Targaryen * Haus Eggen * Haus Kraut Ereignisse *Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger *Tanz der Drachen Titel * König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen * Hand des Königs * Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde * Septon * Hoher Septon Sonstiges * Polygamie * Glaube an die Sieben * Drache *''Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande'' Anmerkungen en:The Hand of the King fr:La Main du Roi (Histoires & Traditions) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen